TITANIC
by ALEX 80 xd
Summary: Es el inicio de un viaje que hará que Kick y Kendall estén mas unidos que lo que acostumbran ¿Que pasara entre ellos, se llevaran bien o seguirán odiándose?
1. Chapter 1

TITANIC

Capitulo 1

Viaje inesperado

Era un día normal en la escuela de mellobrook, todos los niños estaban en el patio disfrutando de su receso jugando o pasándola con amigos, entre estos estaba Kick que estaba planeando nuevos saltos con su patineta, a su lado su mejor amigo Gunther y no muy lejos de ellos estaba una niña sentada en una banca con un libro de matemáticas, esas niña era Kendall que estaba estudiando para los exámenes que vendrían a mediados de diciembre. Kick pretendía hacer una bajada por la colina del muerto impulsado por una botella de gepardex EX que le daría el impulso para dar un gran salto antes de caer el las rocas, tanta fue la emoción de Kick que al levantarse y gritar increíble soltó el lápiz que llevaba en la mano golpeando a Kendall en la cabeza. Auuu dijo Kendall mientras recogía el lápiz de Kick el cual la miraba fijamente al igual que Kendall mientras se acercaban sin dejarse de mirar.

Kick: Ese lápiz es mio

Kendall: Oh enserio

Kick: Si y podrías devolvérmelo para poder dejar de ver tu rostro (Kick lo dijo sin pensarlo)

Kendall se había quedado sin palabras pero por la furia de lo que Kick le había dicho solo pudo reaccionar partiendo el lápiz por la mitad y lanzándolo al suelo pero antes de que Kick pudiera hacer algo sonó la voz del director Henry pidiendo que toda la escuela se reuniera en el patio principal pero Kick y Kendall no dejaban de mirarse fijamente como en modo de desafío con los brazos cruzados hasta que Gunther jalo Kick.

Gunther: Vamos Kick tal vez den el anuncio de que las vacaciones se adelantan o se cancelan los exámenes

Kick: Ok Gunther vamos no es bueno estar aquí

Kick dijo sin dejar de ver a Kendall que se reunía con su actual novio Reynaldo pero entes de llegar Kendall volteo a ver a Kick deprimida porque siempre discutían por la mínima cosa pero el ya no la miraba.

Reynaldo: Te pasa algo Kendall?

Kendall: Oh que nada (Kendall respondió con distracción y angustia)

El director Henry hizo callar a todos y a su lado la profesora de educación física y la maestra Fliztipark.

Director Henry: Muy bien debido a que han demostrado talento para alguna actividad nuestra escuela ha sido invitada a un torneo en Europa donde el equipo ganador recibirá un trofeo y un reconocimiento a los participantes

Al oír esto todos empezaron a festejar gritando y saltando pero las únicas personas que ni saltaban ni gritaban eran Kick que pensaba que era algo para nerds como un test de matemáticas o ferias de ciencias lo que no le importaba en lo absoluto y Kendall que estaba pensativa y no se había dado cuenta de lo que pasaba, el director Henry hizo callar nuevamente.

Director Henry: Les recuerdo que no todos irán solo los seleccionados por la maestra Fliztipark y la profesora de educación física

Profesora de educación física: Para el equipo de quemados Clarence Buttowski como capitán del equipo

Kick grito con fuerza chimichanga pero rápido se le fue la sonrisa al oír a el siguiente en la lista.

Profesora de educación física: Kendall Perkins como mano derecha del capitán

Kick: Ay sopas, esto no podría empeorar

Profesora de educación física: Jackie como defensa lateral derecha

Kick quería gritar pero pudo controlarse al oír el nombre de Gunther y después Maus y otros 3 chicos incluido el chico emo.

Chico emo: Para que ser parte de un equipo si te apuñalan por la espalda

Después paso la profesora Fliztipark.

Profesora Fliztipark: Para el grupo de matemáticas Reynaldo como capitán, Kendall como primer compañero de apoyo al capitán

Pero antes de seguir fue interrumpida por la profesora de educación física.

Profesora de educación física: Pero Kendall ya esta en el equipo de quemados no puede estar en ambos por lo que mejor se quede en el de quemados

Maestra Fliztipark: Pero es una de las mejores en los promedios la necesitamos más

Profesora de educación física: Mejor dejemos que ella decida en que equipo quiere estar

Maestra Fliztipark: Me parece bien, Kendall podrías venir al igual que los capitanes de ambos equipos

Kick y Reynaldo fueron al frente con las maestras y cada uno se puso a un lado de Kendall.

Maestra Fliztipark: Muy bien Kendall escoge el equipo en el que quieres estar

Kendall volteo primero con Kick que echaba los ojos a otra parte sin verla y después miro a Reynaldo que la miraba con confianza, Kendall pensó por varios segundos hasta que porfin se decidió.

Kendall: Me voy al equipo de quemados

Reynaldo no podía creer que Kendall haya elegido el equipo de quemados y no el suyo al igual que Kick que no podía comprender porque había elegido quemados y pensó

Cual será la razón para elegir quemados y no el grupo de matemáticas, tal vez se alla peleado con Reynaldo y no quisiera estar con el o tal ves quisiera estar con migo pero no a ella ni le agrado ni me agrada.

Director Henry: Bueno ya tenemos 2 equipos y ahora encárguense del resto maestra Fliztipark y profesora de educación física

Ambos equipos se fueron por rutas diferentes el de matemáticas a un salón y el de quemados al gimnasio, al llegar la profesora de educación física les empezó a decir que el viaje ya estaba arreglado y que seria en avión directo a Inglaterra donde el torneo duraría 5 días pero llegarían 2 días antes para practicar por lo que tendrían que salir mañana a las 8:00 am para llegar lo mas temprano posible y les entrego sus boletos a cada uno.

Profesora de educación física: Bueno vayan a casa prepárense y los veo mañana a la 7:30 am en el aeropuerto

Al día siguiente.

Ya eran 7:30 am y Kick apenas se estaba despertando, al ver el reloj salto de la cama se vistió tomo su equipaje y fue por sus padres para que lo llevaran en el auto pero a no verlos en la casa salió a la calle y recordó que habían salido de la ciudad por un concurso de Briana.

Kick: Oh no ahora jamás llegare a tiempo

Pero escucho una voz familiar y al ver quien era vio que era Wedge con su auto.

Kick: Wedge!

Wedge: Acróbata que haces por aquí tan temprano?

Kick: Necesito que me lleves al aeropuerto tengo 20 minutos para llegar porfavor

Wedge: Tranquilo Wedge tiene la solución

Wedge abrió su cajuela y saco varias latas de gepardex EX y cambio la gasolina por gepardex EX

Wedge: Sostente de donde puedas esto va a ser algo suave

Kick miro con duda a Wedge pero antes de decir algo el auto arranco con tanta velocidad que mientras Kick se hundía en el asiento se oyo un rugido de guepardo, pasaron 10 minutos y ya estaban llegando al aeropuerto.

Kick: Eres el mejor Wedge!

Wedge: Por nada amigo aquí bajas

Cuando Wedge freno Kick salió corriendo del auto saco su boleto y vio que su vuelo era al 50 (el mas lejos) y Kick empezó a correr pero se canso al llegar al vuelo 22 así que saco su patineta de su mochila y empezó a deslizarse velozmente para intentar llegar a su vuelo que saldría en 5 minutos.

Mientras

Todo el equipo ya estaba reunido y listo para abordar el avión pero nadie lo abordaba ya que estaban esperando a Kick pero la encargada les dijo que ya era hora de que abordaran porque ya iban a despegar.

Profesora de educación física: Bueno parece que Buttowski no vendrá, mejor ya abordemos

Todos empezaron a pasar por el ducto que llevaba al avión pero la que aun no entraba era Kendall que miraba con tristeza la entrada del vuelo 50 pero cuando empezó a entrar oyo un alboroto y vio a Kick que dio un salto sobre un montón de maletas dirigiéndose a la entrada y al ver esto Kendall sonrió pero se le fue rápido la sonrisa al ver que Kick no podía frenar y solo pudo gritar antes de que Kick chocara con ella asiéndola subir a su patineta mientras pasaban por el ducto.

Kendall: Para Clarence!

Pero antes de que Kick pudiera hacer algo se estrello con una persona que estaba pasando asiendo salir volando a Kendall y su patineta mientras Kick estaba en el suelo junto con la persona que se había estrellado y al ver lo que estaba sucediendo Kick se lanzo para rescatar su patineta mientras Kendall caía al suelo.

Kendall: Que caballeroso, pudiste haberme sujetado a mi para que no callera pero no preferiste salvar tu tonta patineta

Kick: Para tu información ni es tonta y mejor la salve porque le pudo pasar algo en cambio tu misma pudiste haberte sostenido para no caer

Kick siguió el túnel con su patineta en la mano dejando a Kendall en el suelo y al llegar vio a Gunther sentado.

Gunther: Kick creía que no vendrías

Kick: Gunther amigo nada evitara que vayamos a Europa a ganar el torneo

Pero Kick vio al chico emo sentado al lado de Gunther

Kick: Y yo donde me siento?

Gunther: No se Kick pregúntale a la profesora ella signo los lugares

Kick: Disculpe profesora que lugar me asigno?

Profesora de educación física: Aaaaaa Buttowski si llegaste, haber déjame ver ya que creía que no vendría te toca en el lugar 32

Kick: Gracias

Kick camino viendo los números esperando un buen lugar.

Kick: 27-28, 29-30, 31-32 aquí es

Kendall: Y ahora que haces aquí Clarence?

Kick: Oh no Kendall, este es mi lugar 32

Kendall: Y este es el mio 31

Kick: Ay sopas

Kendall: Espero que esta vez si seas un caballero y no un burro

Kick: Para tu información los burros son, son

Kendall: Ja Ja veo que te quedaste si palabras

Kick: No lo que pasa es que no deseo hablar con la mascota del profesor

Kendall: A quien le dices mascota del profesor

Kick: No se no veo otra mascota por aquí

Kendall: A si pues tu eres un grosero desobligado bueno para nada y además nada caballeroso

Pasajeros: Ya por favor mejor dense un beso

Kick y Kendall voltearon y vieron como todos los miraban enojados.

Kick: Que yo jamás besaría esa cosa

Kendall: Pues la cosa no quisiera ni ver al grosero

Kick: Pues el grosero preferiría besar el trasero de un animal que a ti

Kendall: Pues la cosa preferiría saltar del avión para alejarse de ti

Pasajeros: AAAAA por favor ya cállenlos

Kick y Kendall siguieron discutiendo hasta que quedaron dormidos cuando pasaban por el mar atlantico, Kendall quedo recargada del hombro de Kick y Kick de su cabeza, ya estaban en camino a Inglaterra.


	2. Chapter 2

Les agradezco por avisarme de los nombres no tenia idea de como escribirlos y sobre el titulo de la historia lo entenderán cuando siga la historia y espero que este capitulo sea de su agrado….

Capitulo 2

Buen juego compañero

El avión estaba a 30 minutos de llegar, Kick y Kendall seguían dormidos en la misma posición hasta que un flash los hizo despertar y al darse cuenta en que posición estaban se levantaron rápido y se sacudieron como si tuvieran bichos por todo el cuerpo.

Kick: Porque te recargaste en mi

Kendall: Tú eras el que estaba recargado

Kick: Claro que no, tu eras

Kendall: Que no, eras tu

Kick: Que no

Kendall: Que si

Kick: Que no

Kendall: Que si

Kick: Que no

Kendall: Si de aquí al infinito

Kick: Demonios

Pasajero: Oh no ya despertaron!

Pasajeros: Nooooooooooooooooo

Entrenadora: Tenia que asignarles esos lugares

Piloto: Buenas tardes pasajeros en 10 minutos llegaremos a nuestro destino

Kick: Al fin ya no lo soporto más

Kendall: JA!

Mientras pasaban esos 10 minutos Kick y Kendall se habían volteado dándose la espalda uno al otro mientras todos los pasajeros temían que iniciaran otra discusión pero Kick no dejaba de pensar que porque discutían tanto porque no podían llevarse bien aunque luego recordó las pocas veces que se habían llevado bien como cuando tuvieron que bailar para ganar el concurso y cuando trabajaron en equipo para poder despegarse las manos sin que nadie los vea. Cuando por fin el avión aterrizo todos los pasajeros salieron corriendo y festejando de que al fin salieron de ahí.

Kick: Wow no sabía que éramos tan desesperantes

Kendall: Si solo discutimos un poco

Kick: Pero tu siempre empiezas

Kendall: Que?

Pero antes de iniciar otra larga discusión la entrenadora interrumpió.

Entrenadora: Mejor vallamos a buscar el autobús nos esta esperando en la salida del aeropuerto

kick: Estoy de acuerdo

Todo el equipo ya reunido abordo el autobús que los llevaría al gimnasio donde seria el torneo pero esta vez Kick fue asignado con Gunther y Kendall con el chico emo.

Gunther: Wow Kick tu y Kendall discuten demasiado ya parecen pareja

Kick: Gunther no vuelvas a decir eso

Gunther: Bueno solo era un comentario no lo tomes tan enserio

Kick: Tienes razón amigo pero no lo vuelvas a decir

Mientras Kendall no dejaba de observar a Kick desde su lugar que estaba a 2 lugares atrás del de Kick pero en el otro carril y mientras lo observaba recordaba el beso que le dio en el cine pero su pensamiento fue interrumpido.

Chico emo: Cuando pretendes decírselo?

Kendall: De que hablas (Kendall respondió con nerviosidad)

Chico emo: Sabes a lo que me refiero, puede que mi alma este vacía pero puedo oler el amor y ustedes dos si que me apestan

Kendall: Que? Crees que me gusta

Chico emo: No solo lo creo lo se

Kendall: Pues si vuelves a decir algo como eso desearas no haber nacido

Chico emo: Eso es lo que mas deseo

Kendall pensó porque dijo que apestamos a amor, tal vez a Kick también le guste pero no lo quiera demostrar, Kendall lo siguió pensando y volteo a ver a Kick con una sonrisa de esperanza.

Cuando el autobús llego el primero en bajar fue Kick y luego bajo Gunther y mientras el resto bajaba Kick observaba los equipos.

Gunther: Crees que logremos ganar Kick?

Kick: Claro que si ni uno se ve que llegue a nuestro nivel

Pero antes de que Kick pudiera decir algo recibió un pelotazo en todo el estomago con tanta fuerza que lo dejo algo aturdido.

Gunther: Kick estas bien?

Kick: Que paso

Al reaccionar Kick se dio cuenta que el que le había arrojado la pelota era el que intento robarles los helados del vaquero Kelly solo que ahora venia con 4 más.

Kick: La pandilla de la calle 13 debí imaginarlo

Líder de la pandilla: Así es y ese fue uno de los dos que recibirás por habernos quitado los helados del vaquero Kelly

Pero antes de seguir el muchacho recibió un pelotazo en toda la cara asiéndolo caer y al ver quien era el atacante Kick vio que fue Kendall.

Kendall: Eso es para que aprendas

Líder de la pandilla: Tu imprudente acto hará que recibas el pelotazo más fuerte al igual que tu enano y eso es una promesa

Toda la pandilla: Siiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii

Kick los miro mientras se iban y luego volteo a ver a Kendall que tenía una expresión de miedo.

Kick: Uh gracias Kendall por devolvérsela

Kendall: Se lo merecía pero ahora me quiere dar un pelotazo

Kick: Escucha Kendall mientras estemos en el torneo y como agradecimiento te prometo que no permitiré que nadie te dañe

Kendall se sorprendió y a la vez se sonrojo por lo que le había dicho y miro a otro lado con una sonrisa y entrelazando los dedos.

Kendall: Kick, enserio me protegerías de cualquiera?

Kick se sonrojo un poco y también miro a otro lado pero antes de responder la entrenadora llamo a todo el equipo.

Entrenadora: Muy bien este es el gimnasio y espero que den lo mejor muchachos sobre todo tu Buttowski

Kick: No hay de que preocuparse le aseguro que ganaremos

Todo el equipo empezó a recorrer por el gimnasio observando las técnicas los demás equipos, Kick estuvo evitando a Kendall en todo el recorrido pensando con lo que le había dicho a Kendall sobre protegerla, porque lo había dicho y porque hubo en ese momento una sensación de amor pero después recordó, vinimos a ganar el torneo y solamente eso.

Al finalizar el recorrido el equipo se fue a un hotel donde pasarían la primera noche a un día de empezar el torneo. Al llegar Kick continuo evitando a Kendall ,ni siquiera verla después la entrenadora asigno las habitaciones los hombres en una y las mujeres en otra, al llegar Kick noto que faltaba su amigo Gunther y al ir a buscarlo lo encontró con Jackie en el patio trasero sentado en una banca obsequiándole una flor y noto que Jackie estaba muy alagada, al ver esto Kick quería vomitar pero también estaba algo atónito sabia que a Gunther le gustaba Jackie pero pensaba que todavía estaba obsesionada con él lo cual era un alivio ya que por fin lo dejaría en paz y Gunther estaría feliz, pero cuando pretendía regresar vio a Kendall acostada en una banca observando las estrellas pero Kick decidió mejor no ir a verla ya que seguía confundido con lo que le dijo de protegerla y mejor se fue a su habitación.

Mientras

Kendall estaba sola en la banca soñando que a bailaba por segunda ves con Kick pero esta ves vestidos elegantemente ella con un vestido largo morado y el cabello recogido y Kick con el traje que le vio comprando, bailando un vals solos en una noche donde la luna brillaba y Kick le declararía su amor pero su sueño fue interrumpió por Jackie.

Jackie: Kendall que haces aquí?

Kendall: Tenia que tomar aire y no estabas con Gunther

Jackie: Si se acaba de ir y es el más tierno y dulce me alegro de tenerlo conmigo

Kendall: Pensé que te gustaba Clarence (Kendall dijo lo ultimo con tono de enamorada)

Jackie: No ya no mas y creo que a ti te gusta

Kendall: No como crees

Jackie: Por favor Kendall si luego luego se nota que se gustan

Kendall: Crees que le guste a Kick?

Jackie: No estoy segura pero tal vez si fueras más agradable con él le atraerías

Kendall: Es que es inevitable que iniciemos una pelea y también porque luego es tan irritante

Jackie: Si pero si sigues así de ahí no van a pasar

Kendall: Tienes razón

Mientras

Kick estaba en su habitación platicando con Maus y los otros 2 chicos sobre las técnicas que se le habían ocurrido para tener la victoria asegurada, de repente entra Gunther saltando muy alegre.

Chico emo: La soledad es la mejor de todas las amigas

Gunther: Kick amigo donde habías estado?

Kick: Aquí e estado todo el tiempo y tu donde estabas

Gunther: Con Jackie y es tan hermosa

Kick: Como sea mira esta es la técnica que usaremos para ganar

Gunther: Wow es muy buena

Kick: Si así es y si la seguimos exactamente ganaremos porque solo eso es a lo que venimos aquí y solamente eso

Gunther: Porque dices eso?

Kick: Por nada

La técnica consistía en que Gunther y los 2 chicos estén al frente y mas que lanzar bloquearan los tiros del equipo contrincante Jackie, Maus y el chico emo estén atrás y se dedicaran a lanzar mas que directo asía arriba y Kick y Kendall en medio que serian los que lanzarían los balones directos y aunque a Kick le doliera admitirlo ella también es muy buena para lanzar el balón.

Al día siguiente después de enseñar su técnica a todo el grupo la entrenadora estuvo de acuerdo en llevarla a cabo, después de eso pasaron todo el día practicando en el gimnasio sin revelar su técnica ya que no eran los únicos que estaban practicando, en toda la practica Kick continuo evitando a Kendall lo que asía que ella se ponga triste y que dudara sobre si Kick sintiera algo por ella y al finalizar el entrenamiento volvieron a hotel listos para ganar en el torneo.

Cuando por fin llego el día del torneo todos se pusieron el uniforme de su escuela y se dirigieron al gimnasio donde todos los equipos ya estaban reunidos y mientras se seleccionaban los equipos que jugarían en contra de otro Kick saco valor y decidió ir con Kendall pero antes de que pudiera llegar su equipo fue nombrado para dar el juego de inicio contra el equipo de la casa, todos se prepararon listos para correr por el balón al silbatazo Kick al lado de Kendall y unos segundos antes de iniciar.

Kick: Buena suerte Kendall

Kendall: Igualmente (Kendall dijo con tono de enojada)

El silbato sonó y todos salieron corriendo directo a los balones excepto Kick que espero en medio pero algunos jugadores del otro equipo eran mas rápidos que ganaron 3 balones y al lanzarlos sacaron a Jackie y otro chico y al sacar a Jackie Gunther gano un balón y saco del juego al mismo que saco a Jackie, el tercer balón se dirigió a Kendall la que lo esquivo permitiendo que Kick lo tome y lo lanzara haciendo salir a otro del equipo rival, tras perder a 2 miembros continuaron con la técnica 2 adelante 2 en medio y 2 atrás según el lugar que le correspondía, Kick y Kendall continuaron lanzando balones directos mientras Gunther y el otro chico bloqueaban los balones pero tras faltar un defensivo el otro chico fue sacado dejando solo a Gunther quien se empezaba a cansar pero una maniobra de Kick hizo sacar a 2 contrincantes de un tiro de rebote pero al acercarse mucho un balón fue lanzado tan rápido que Kick solo pudo parpadear pero fue bloqueado por Gunther quien lo detuvo con su cuerpo como ultimo aliento antes de ser sacado y tras ver esto y como Kendall apenas si esquivaba los balones, el chico emo continuaba lanzando y Maus era eliminado con 2 balones Kick se acomodó el casco y freno un tiro que se dirigía a Kendall la que había resbalado por esquivar 2 balones y al parar otro Kick los lanzo lograndosacar a 1 pero el otro tras resbalar Kendall lo aprovecho y lo saco con un balonazo el la cara, el chico emo pudo lanzar un ultimo balón sacando a al penúltimo jugador antes de ser eliminado por el ultimo y el mejor del equipo, solo quedaban Kick y Kendall los que lanzaron el balón al mismo tiempo haciendo que el jugador rival solo pudiera frenar el de Kendall y recibiera el de Kick en el estomago lo que hizo sonar el silbato de la victoria y tras oír esto la entrenadora y todo el equipo que fue sacado gritaron de alegría y fueron a festejar con Kick y Kendall los que tomaban aliento por el cansancio.

Kick: Jugaste bien Kendall (Kick dijo con mucho entusiasmo)

Kendall: Gracias tu igual (Kendall dijo con tono de enojada)

Arbitro: Buen juego, que pasen los siguientes equipos

Entrenadora: Eso es chicos todo jugaron excelente y ahora solo hay que esperar contra quien vamos a jugar el siguiente juego

Fueron pasando distintos equipos eliminando al equipo perdedor hasta que de nuevo les tocara, en cada juego iban mejorando la técnica lo que los hizo ganar cada juego hasta que por fin llegaron a la final y en todos los juegos los únicos que nunca fueron sacados fueron Kick que se las haba ingeniado el solo y Kendall que aunque no le gustara admitirlo Kick la había salvado de varias, ya el equipo animado todos se preparaban para empezar el ultimo juego dispuestos a ganar pero el otro equipo que había llegado a la final era el que menos esperaban la pandilla de la calle 13 quienes habían llegado a la final aplastando a cualquier equipo que se les puso lo que hacia que el equipo de Kick se pusiera nervioso y sobre todo Kendall que recordaba lo que le había dicho el líder de la pandilla.

Kick: Porque no me sorprende esto

Maus: Nos van a hacer papilla

Chico emo: Parece que por fin llego el fin

Gunther: Todo nuestro esfuerzo no valió la pena (Gunther dijo llorando)

Kick: Dejen de decir eso los vamos a vencer

Kick miro a Kendall la que no dejaba de pensar en lo que le dijo el líder.

Kick: Tranquila Kendall, yo te protegeré

Kendall miro a Kick con alegría y pensó tal vez después de todo si llegue a gustarle hay que ganar a como de lugar.

Todos se prepararon Kick sin dejar de ver al líder de la pandilla el que observaba a Kick y Kendall con mirada de odio, pasaron 10 segundos hasta que por fin sonó el silbato los primeros en salir corriendo Kick, Kendall y Gunther y del equipo rival el líder de la pandilla otro chico y la niña gorda, tras ser mas veloces Kick y Kendall ganaron un balón lanzándolo al líder pero este freno ambos balones devolviéndolos pero al esquivarlos uno le dio a Gunther y el otro rozo a el chico emo, mientras el resto del equipo rival tomaba los balones Kick pedía que tomaran las posiciones pero sin su defensa principal el chico emo recibió 3 tiros dejando los balones a Kick, Maus y Jackie los que los lanzaron a distintos objetivos haciendo salir solo a 1 del equipo rival lo que hacia que se desesperara la entrenadora, ambos equipos seguían arrojándose balones a discreción hasta que por fin fueron sacados 2 del equipo rival pero también fueron sacados Jackie y otro chico mientras Maus, Kendall y el otro chico siguieron lanzando a un solo objetivo haciendo salir a 2 chicos pero también fue eliminado el otro chico por la niña gorda, Kick siguió lanzando al líder pero este siempre se los paraba y se los regresaba y tras ver a Kendall como sacaba a otro miembro de su equipo y solo dejando a él y la niña gorda este atrapo otro balón de Kick y se lo lanzo Kendall con toda su fuerza que la hizo desmayar tras darse un asoton con la cabeza por toda la fuerza del golpe y mientras Kick observaba a Kendall caer desmayada Maus era sacado por la niña gorda lo cual Kick no se había dado cuenta y tras toda su rabia Kick paro un balón que le había sido arrojado por parte del líder con la misma fuerza y este se lo regreso con tanta fuerza y velocidad que el líder no pudo ni parpadear antes de recibir el golpe en todo el estomago, tras verlo vencido Kick volteo a ver a Kendall que seguía inconsciente pero al no oír el silbatazo final solo pudo voltear y ver un balón enfrente de su cara y ser golpeado por este haciendo sonar el silbatazo final dándole la victoria al equipo de la calle 13 gracias a la niña gorda.

Kick se sentía furioso tras recibir el golpe y el hecho de que ellos hallan ganado pero mejor decidió ir a ver a Kendall que seguía inconsciente en el suelo y al verla en el suelo noto que no respiraba y pidió ayuda a los paramédicos que estaban y al ver su estado comenzaron a darle un masaje cardiovascular, pasaron 15 segundos hasta que por fin reacciono pero siguiendo inconsciente así que decidieron llevarla a el hospital para asegurase que no fuera algo grave, Kick decidió acompañarla para cuidarla mientras el resto del equipo se quedaba a recibir el premio al segundo lugar pero antes de partir Kick vio al líder de la pandilla despidiéndose de el en forma de burla lo que lo ponía mas furioso.

Al llegar al hospital llevaron a Kendall en una camilla a una sala de urgencias a la que Kick no pudo entrar por lo que se quedo a esperarla en una banca recordando y arrepintiéndose de todo lo malo que le había dicho, pasaron 30 minutos hasta que por fin salió de la sala de urgencias pero ahora llevaba puesta una venda en la cabeza y seguía inconsciente, después la llevaron a el cuarto que le asignaron para que este en reposo hasta que se sitiera mejor y al llegar Kick decidió entrar a ver como estaba Kendall y cuando la vio ella estaba dormida así que decidió sentarse en la silla alta que estaba a su lado y mientras Kick se sentaba Kendall despertó pero al ver a Kick fingió seguir dormida.

Kick: En verdad lamento no haber podido frenar ese balón Kendall, si no fuera por mi descuido estarías bien y tal ves hubiéramos ganado pero por mi culpa estas así, te prometí protegerte pero no pude cumplir mi promesa y por eso te prometo que para recompensarlo seré mas comprensivo contigo porque han sido tantos los buenos momentos que e pasado contigo que creo que e empezado a sentir algo por...

Pero antes de que Kick siguiera entraron a la habitación un doctor y una enfermera quienes pidieron a Kick que se retirara para hacer una revisión pero antes de que Kick saliera Kendall volteo a verlo con una sonrisa llena de alegría y emoción ya que lo que le acababa de decir la convencía de que Kick sintiera algo por ella.

Al día siguiente el doctor declaro que Kendall necesitaba mas reposo, al menos estar en cama 2 días mas por lo que perderían el avión de regreso y tendrían que buscar otra forma de regresar a mellobrook por lo que le entrenadora fue a buscar otro método de regresar mientras todos se quedaban en el hospital con Kendall pero la única que estaba adentro con ella era Jackie.

Jackie: Ese balonazo debió ser muy duro hasta te envió al hospital

Kendall: Y como paso lo ultimo que recuerdo es que saque a otro chico del juego y después nada

Jackie: Te dio en todo el estomago y después azotaste de cabeza

Kendall: Fue el mismo que me dijo que lo haría verdad

Jackie: Si

Kendall: Y quien gano?

Jackie: Ellos, después de que recibiste el golpe Kick se quedo solo contra 2 pero él pensó que solo quedaba el que te golpeo así que le gano con un balonazo pero cuando se distrajo a ver como estabas la niña que quedaba lo elimino

Kendall: Kick le gano? Pero si nos paraba todo lo que le lanzábamos

Jackie: Tal vez se enfureció tanto de lo que te hizo y le lanzo el balón con toda su fuerza

Kendall: Ósea que Kick lo venció por mi, entonces tal vez si le….

Pero la entrenadora entro de momento a la habitación con los demás para anunciar a todos como regresarían a mellobrook.

Entrenadora: Bueno busque en todas las aerolíneas pero ni un avión se acerca a EUA en estas fechas por lo que tendremos que regresar en un barco

Kick: En que barco?

Entrenadora: En uno que se llama Titanic


End file.
